


Top Tier Acting

by prefectrainflowers



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Beards (Relationships), Bisexual Reggie Mantle, Bisexual Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom & Jughead Jones Friendship, Closeted Cheryl Blossom, Coming Out, F/F, Fake Marriage, Lesbian Cheryl Blossom, Mentioned Archie Andrews, Reggie Mantle Not Being an Asshole, Secret Relationship, cheryl and jughead are bffs idc you can pry that from my cold dead fingers, don't worry about the cheryl/reggie you'll see, minor Sweet Pea/Josie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prefectrainflowers/pseuds/prefectrainflowers
Summary: Only the thing they don't know is that this is Reggie's best acting job, playing the part of Cheryl's husband. Honestly, he could be nominated for an Oscar, his performance is just so...believable.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Reggie Mantle, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Kevin Keller/Reggie Mantle
Kudos: 15





	Top Tier Acting

To the outside world Cheryl Blossom appeared to be a happy and successful businesswoman fighting to the top at her current CEO position married to the handsome Reggie Mantle, a big name actor. They all only see her crimson lipped smile in photos, and her domestic life with him in their mostly shared residence. Scrolling through, obsessing over staged pictures at home of the two.

Only the thing they don't know is that this is Reggie's best acting job, playing the part of Cheryl's husband. Honestly, he could be nominated for an Oscar, his performance is just so...believable.

Nobody suspected a thing.

The truth? Her heart lies with Toni Topaz, the best secretary at the Blossoms' family company. Only this time, far from the public's prying eye. As the public would go into a frenzy at this news, especially sponsors and not to mention Cheryl's own father. Behind her closed office doors during after hours, or when she's 'working overtime'.

As far as Reggie's concerned, when he's not there to play the part of her fake husband for events, whether it was dinners organized for her work or red carpet premieres of his, he was going on dates with girls and guys in secret. Most of whom were in the acting industry or modeled most of the time. Often having to disguise himself, so that he wouldn't be spotted and the next big headline would read, 'Reggie Mantle spotted cheating on CEO wife Cheryl Blossom'. It had to be under wraps. Currently though, Cheryl knew he was seeming to be seeing a guy named Kevin Keller, a somewhat big Broadway star, in secret. So, she was happy for him. Those two were cute. That is, when they could meet up.

Yet there were times where she felt so trapped. Keeping up a fake marriage to the public and maintaining a secret relationship was tiring. Most of the time, she barely got to see Toni, same with Reggie and Kevin. Why couldn't she just live how she wanted to? Without fear of losing major business dealings and sponsors. Just as much as she wished for Reggie to be able to proudly date Kevin without fear. Kevin was openly gay, but the Broadway atmosphere appeared more open. He just wasn't public about his relationship with Reggie. All everyone knew was that he had a mysterious boyfriend. That was it…

Sometimes she'd ask herself, what if she just said 'fuck it' and came out? Yet, it always circled back to the same things. Her father would hate her, no doubt the company would lose at least a portion of sponsorships and supporters. Sure, there could be mostly accepting support, but there would still be that margin. No doubt about it.

Now it was dawn, way before she needed to make her way to work and she sat up in bed awake, thoughts rushing through her head. Crawling into her mind like parasites. 'What if's and all that, some were about Toni. How she missed her. Just her absolute beauty. The way that her pink hair looked in her office lights at night. How soft her lips felt and the joy of seeing her cherry red lipstick marked all over her bronze skin. Feeling her head laid on her chest. Though she told herself she'll be able to see her at work and perhaps after… She wanted more, but it almost made her feel selfish, even though what she wished for should be available for anyone no matter who they love.

The door opened since she had her end table light on and the sun was beginning to rise, it was Reggie, "Hey…" He said as he walked to the closet and began getting dressed. "Whatcha thinking about? And don't say nothing because I've been fake married to you long enough to pick up on when something's up." He offered some bit of humor to try and make her feel a little better.

Her sigh confirmed enough that he was right, "I just...do you ever think about how much better your life would be if you could just be out? With Kevin I mean…" She wondered out loud to him, finally turning to look at him as he pulled a red shirt over his head. Today was a shoot day for his current movie, she knew that for sure. For some kind of action movie she'd forgotten the name of.

For a moment, he considered and thought over her words, his deep mocha eyes giving that far away look, "Sometimes, yeah…" He answered finally. "Why do you ask?"

"Just...thinking. You know, about how much I wish I could just come out and reveal that I'm with her, but then you know my 'steel pole up the ass' uptight father would fucking have my ass handed to me on a plate." She explained coarsely, words like sandpaper. "I can hear the phone call already, 'Hello my dear daughter, I know where I can send you to help cure you of your sickness.'" Cheryl ranted, mocking her father's voice before she looked off, shaking her head. She hated it. She fucking hated every bit of this, not Reggie. No, they were something of best friends through this whole...fake marriage agreement they had. The fiery redhead wished for his happiness just as much as hers. Life just seemed to have a way of cursing them, didn't it? From her very conservative homophobic father, who managed to keep a grip on her despite that she was a grown ass woman, and Reggie's tense situation with his 'communication' with his dad.

"Yeah, I know what it feels like. Believe me, if there's anyone that understands what it's like dealing with uptight deadbeat dads it's moi." He said, pointing to himself to prove a point. "But Cherry, you know there's a point that you just need to decide 'You know what, fuck it, I'm goddamn Cheryl Bombshell and I know what's best for me.' and stand up to that fucker." Reggie suggested. "That'll teach him, especially since he never anticipates anything of the sort. What's he gonna do anyway? I'm sure old Cliff Blossom is professional enough to back off then." 

Everything he said made perfect sense, he was right. Which was a shocker, Reggie 'Brawns over Brain' Mantle (at least in high school) actually had sound advice. "You're right, but I don't know how to do it…" She replied. "Also, that was a godawful impression of me, are you kidding? Who do you think I am? Elle Woods?"

Reggie smiled, "There's the Cheryl Blossom I know so well." He replied. "Just...do it when you're ready, there's no rush. And hey, I'll be right there if you want when or if you decide it's time to reveal our little secret. Ya do know that, right?" 

A smile finally appeared on Cheryl's face at Reggie's sincerity, "Yeah I do." 

"Now, how about we enjoy a little breakfast and feed our little followers some 'morning cuteness'?" He suggested with a smirk. Naturally that led to them eating pancakes served with fruit, Cheryl posting it on her story as well as a video of Reggie feeding her a strawberry before kissing her cheek. All for believability's sake. The thought in Cheryl's mind unbeknownst to anyone that would be seeing it was feeding Toni a cherry seductively.

Replies to the stories flooded in, as if people were waiting for something from the 'couple' to start their day, all gushing about how adorable it was and they were together. If only they knew… Cheryl thought as she began getting ready.

It was an involved process. Much more than her fake husband, who just showered and got dressed and went out the door usually. While Cheryl Blossom showered, using her very particular products. Curls specific shampoo, conditioner, a moisturizing face cream, cherry blossom body wash to smell of the flower inspiration of her name, afterwards when she dried herself off putting on a perfume. Then went on the face mask for her skin and to achieve her beautifully supple face. From there, she did makeup fit with her signature red lip.

After that she made her way to the closet, opting today for a tight red blouse over black and deeper crimson lingerie she'd save for later, and a black ruffled skirt with her heels on.

Once she'd emerged from her room Reggie smiled at her, "Goddamn!" He said, followed by a wolf whistle. "You look absolutely drop dead gorgeous, Cher…" 

"Not so bad yourself." Cheryl replied. While she was attracted to girls exclusively, she could admit that Reggie was an attractive man. Today was no different. He put on a red shirt underneath a black jacket with dark blue jeans. Casual, but it fit him well. His hair was considerably longer than when they shared high school together. Not crazy or anything, just down to his neck and he'd gotten that whole sexy hair sticking out in front of his forehead look.

"Alright, later on then…" He said, pulling her in for a hug before they went their separate ways for the day. She had to leave first, because his shoot didn't start for another couple hours. Though he'd always call Kevin during that time, like a daily routine.

"Tell Kevin I said 'hi', will you?" 

"Will do."

Then, she was off.

Her ride didn't take long to get there to the office since the Blossoms' didn't ever really believe in doing that sort of thing themselves. But it was also because she enjoyed the presence of her driver, Jughead, a close friend of hers. Everyday he'd have some story to tell her about his fiancé Archie, mostly just some funny thing that happened and she'd just laugh and add in her own comments into the mix. He knew about her situation. And he pitied her. Since he'd had a similar experience, having to cover up that part of himself. It always made her feel awful when he told her how he felt like he was just shoving it in her face about his life with the redhead. She'd always tell him that wasn't true, he didn't ever have to feel bad for his happiness.

"Well, we're here, so I'll just say like always, good luck, have a good day and try not to scare the interns too badly." Jughead offered his enduring humor as always as he bid her adieu. That's what she loved about the dark haired driver. 

That got a good laugh out of her, "Can't promise on that one. After all, I'm not entirely responsible if an intern just so happens to wet themselves in my presence."

Jughead shook his head with a chuckle, "You never change, Blossom, that's for sure." He said. "And hey, we'll have to get together sometime, you know, you and Toni and Archie and me."

"Yeah, I'd love that, maybe this weekend depending on how the rest of this week goes?"

"Just let me know." He replied. "We're available most times, except when Archie's working on Friday."

"Perfect, see you later Jughead…" She said, hugging him before she finally made her way to leave.

Just like every single other day, the red haired bombshell waltzed through double doors entering into the office and the atmosphere inside changed as soon as she set foot inside. Everyone sat just a little bit straighter, focusing that much harder and making sure to appear as though they were working. Cheryl always enjoyed that. The fact that she had that much power over an entire room.

Then came the fake ass-kissing of most everyone she passed by, more than enough "Good morning Mrs. Blossom." Another thing in her fake marriage is she kept her last name considering Cheryl Mantle didn't sound the least bit appealing at all. Everyone offered smiles in a way of greeting her.

It only ever stopped once she reached her office to begin the big day today. Yet, her focus would move to the door, hoping at any point in time Toni would walk in with her coffee and briefing about her meeting with supervisors the previous day. It's what consumed a lot of her energy and most of the time, nothing happened. So she shifted her focus back entirely on her work again.

In the first bit of the day, it did open, but not revealing Toni, but Sweet Pea, one of Cheryl's employees and one of the ones other than Toni she actually liked, "Yes?" came her voice, not having to look up from her desk to know he walked further in. "What is it?" She said, looking up to see the familiar tower of a man in relatively business casual attire.

"Just needed you to sign a few things." He expressed, putting a couple of forms on her desk of expense reports needing her signature. So she quickly offered up perfect hand calligraphy of her signature. How it managed to look so flawless each time Sweet Pea didn't know. You'd think she'd mess it up doing it so many times so very quickly, but not Cheryl Blossom.

"That all?" She asked, her eyes moving up to his.

Sweet Pea locked eyes with her, not sure what to say, "Uh...I guess so…"

"No, you're one of the few of my underlings I actually consider a friend, what's up?" She asked. "I'll keep it off the record, I promise, just talk to me as a friend." 

Now Toni arrived in her office with the coffee, pressing a kiss to her cheek Sweet Pea didn't question (he was one of two people in the company that knew of their relationship) her eyes curiously landing on him as she took her place on Cheryl's desk, "So, what's it gonna be then?"

"It's nothing important...really…"

"Not gonna cut it. Tell me what it is."

And so Cheryl listened to her friend's problems, while Toni lingered with interest considering he was her best friend practically. Most of it had to do with his struggles in his relationship with Josie. How she wanted to move all the way to New York City and he wasn't quite so sure. 

Cheryl gave him the advice of talking to her and telling his feelings upfront. Something he struggled with quite a bit. So he agreed to try that and see where it went.

"Thanks Cheryl." He told her.

"Of course, can't have my top worker off his game, now can I?" 

"Damn right about that." 

Soon after, he left her office, as the only thing he officially had business in here doing was gaining her signature for expense reports.

"Well, now that I'm done playing relationship counselor for my friend...how are you?" She asked her perfect darling, turning in her chair to face her. Honestly, she looked absolutely stunning. She had her bright pink braids on full display and wearing a blazer lined with lace over a buttoned up top and a pleated pencil skirt. Though it of course was paired with Toni's boots because there was no way in hell she wouldn't spice it up.

"M'good. I miss you though, just wish we could see each other more."

"Me too, babe, but we might be in luck."

Toni looked at her girlfriend with anticipation in those lovely copper eyes of hers, "What do you mean?"

Cheryl smiled, her expression completely pure, only manageable from Toni or possibly Reggie and Jughead, "I mean, mon trésor, Jughead invited us to get together with him and Archie, so...what would you say, TT?"

"Of course! You really think you could get there without anyone recognizing you?"

Cheryl nodded, "Of course...and even if anyone did, I could just say that you're my friend…" Yet the word stung coming from her lips that she'd have to publicly state Toni was just simply a 'friend' of hers.

Toni frowned, "Right…" She said with a pause. "But I'm sure you'll be fine."

"You know, I've been thinking, TT...what if I just….came out? Just up and revealed everything? I mean, I have Reggie's support on it, so there's not any problem there."

The girl thought for a moment, "You know, babe, it's whatever you decide. I'll be good with it, you know that. I'd say, who gives a shit what some worm-for-brains homophobe has to say about it?" That made Cheryl chuckle, after all that's one of the many things she loves about Toni, her innate ability to state whatever she's thinking.

"You know…" The cherry haired boss started out, hooking her arms around her waist. "I would agree, but what if said brain-rot homophobe is my dear dad?" She said, obviously meaning the last bit in heavy sarcasm.

Toni sighed, "Well, I mean that would be kinda a problem, but it's not like the man controls your life." Her words rang true. As they always did...

"You're right, God, Toni...I just...I'm scared, okay?" This would only ever be anything she'd willingly admit to Toni. If anyone else assumed anything of the sort she'd figuratively turn them to stone with her gaze.

"Hey…" Toni's voice was made of sunshine, veiled with honey and sugar. That smile could cure the world's greatest ailments. After all, she always healed the cherry bombshells world. "It's okay, alright? Whatever you wanna do is completely fine and valid. It's totally okay to feel that way, I mean I felt that way coming out to pretty much my whole family and everyone I knew as bisexual. But I knew no matter the reaction it would be worth it, because I would tell everyone who I truly am and if they don't accept that, that's on them." Toni assured her. "You're gonna have those people in your life that you find out who they truly are when you share that piece of yourself and you've got to learn to just understand, maybe that was necessary to see the truth. I felt so...empty when my father just couldn't understand why I felt this way. But you know...it's okay. It's not the end of the world...because there's people that support you. Like Sweet Pea." She smiled. "He never cared about my sexuality and told me that I'll always mean everything to him and in his words, I'll always be 'Tiny Topaz' no matter what." Cheryl rolled her eyes playfully remembering that nickname of his for her beloved. "He didn't even care when you told him you were seeing me! Just made some dumb joke about CEO and secretary dynamics."

"God, what a dweeb…" Cheryl joked. "But thank you Toni, you're literally an angel."

"Only yours…" Toni smiled, leaning in and capturing Cheryl's lips in a kiss. "There's no rush ever though, you only ever come out on your own time-line. Never someone else's."

"Yeah, you got that right…" Cheryl replied. Her mind wandering to her best friend Jughead, mostly considering he's been outed in his life. By none other than her twin brother Jason Blossom. That was a story for another time, though. Which should theoretically make him hate her as well, but that couldn't be further from reality.

You know what? She thought. To hell with it all…

A smirk turned up her lips as she contacted a prominent news source. She wanted this headline to be the first thing her father wakes up to tomorrow. Since she knew he never took a break at all in his work day and practically always clocked out to bed as soon as he'd get home. By morning he'd thumb through the news for that day.

When she heard back from the reporter taking her statement for the soon to be published article, she took a breath, holding onto Toni's hand, "I've got something I need to share to the world and I don't care what anyone says about it. I, Cheryl Marjorie Blossom, am a lesbian. Always have been. My relationship with Reggie is just strictly a cover up, our marriage isn't truly real. Just a simple arrangement on the public front. So certain high and mighty Nana Rose and dear old daddy can have some kind of peace. But I'm done with that now. Take me or leave me." Honestly, she didn't know how she made it through that without passing out, giving up, or getting sick. It probably mostly had to do with her tight grip on Toni's hand. Where she knew she'd be safe without question.

Once they got her statement, they were good for their story, letting her know it'd be the first thing everyone would see the next day. Perfect, she thought. Oh to be able to see her father's face in the morning or the wrinkled disappointed expression of Nana Rose. With her lips drawn in a harsh line, how she'd shake her head as if her granddaughter had befallen to some sickness. She could see it now.

It felt like a big 'fuck you' to her entire family and she loved that.

As soon as the phone call ended Cheryl let out a long needed breath of relief, putting her hands up to her face, "I did it…"

"That you did…" Toni said. "And I'm so fucking proud of you…" She kissed her on the cheek and the forehead and finally, her lips. 

"I feel like this is just gonna turn out to be some kinda crazy dream and I never actually did any of this." Cheryl told her. All of it didn't almost feel real at all. Yet she knew it had to be, since she felt Toni's hand entwined with hers and there wasn't any way she imagined getting ready and talking to Jughead on the drive over.

"Nope, this is all very much real." Toni replied with a large grin on her face. Of course right before pressing a kiss to Cheryl's rose red lips that started to smudge. Her entire soul and heart just felt...free now. No matter that it wasn't yet out in the world. Also for Reggie, she imagined he'd be able to breathe a sigh of relief. 

As the day ticked by, with employees going through her office with forms and all kinds of business related issues, Cheryl only thought about tomorrow. Unnerving, yet freeing. Once the day had disappeared beyond the horizon, bathing everything in darkness, Toni tapped onto Cheryl's shoulder. She was practically the only one that could do that and get a positive response.

"Hey, how about we get going? It's late and I'm sure you've done the absolute most that you can for tonight."

"Yeah, you're right, TT." Cheryl smiled, breathing out exhaustedly. Like any other day at the office it felt as if the soul had been sucked from her body.

"Let's go!" Toni exclaimed as the two cleared out from Cheryl's office, given they were the only ones left since all of the regular employees had gotten off their shifts long before. 

As always, the two left hand in hand out of the office, but this time felt a bit more special than any time before.

Cheryl soon arrived at the car Jughead was sat waiting in with Toni in tow, it was only on occasion that she would join Cheryl when returning from work, "Toni! Hey! How are you doing?" The dark haired driver excitedly greeted her as the two entered the backseat of the car since Cheryl couldn't even be separated a single seat away from her love.

"Juggie! Hi, and I'm doing well! I really miss seeing you." She answered enthusiastically. 

As Jughead pulled away from the office building, beginning his drive to Cheryl's place, he looked at the rearview mirror, "Well, did Cheryl tell you about how I said Arch and I should hang out with you two sometime?"

Rolling her eyes, Cheryl glared at him playfully, "My dear God, Jug, you doubt me too much, of course I told her."

"And I would say that I'd love that!" Toni spoke up, holding Cheryl's hand even as the both of them are strapped in with seat belts. 

"Perfect, because Archie's all about the idea as you can imagine…" It's always been so adorable the smile he gets on his face whenever he speaks of the redhead so fondly. Anyone could just see how in love he was with that man. Often she'd tease him about when he was gonna finally put on a wedding considering how often the two have 'googly eyes for each other'. 

"I actually miss that big airheaded dork." Cheryl voiced, providing her lovingly insulting nicknames as always. 

Jug snorted at the nickname, with eyes still focused on the road, "The feelings mutual so you know. I brought it up to him today and he's like, 'Oh yeah, of course! I can't remember the last time I actually saw Cheryl and Toni and blah blah blah…'" He tried an attempt to do an Archie impression – hilariously failing, but it was a valiant effort on his part. And it made Cheryl Blossom laugh. So it was definitely worth it.

"Well I'd sure hope so, but I'm sure everyone can agree that we all know who the superior redhead here is. One that doesn't require glopping on tons of Axe hair gel to make it not look like a ginger rats nest." She teased. That became a common thing with Cheryl, she always mutually bullied Archie whenever she found the right moments. Even still, past the days of Riverdale High she was just as sassy as ever. "Isn't that right, my beloved TT?"

Toni looked to her with an amused face, "Well, I'd be a little bit biased on that front." 

"Not giving up when he's not even here, I honestly respect that." Jughead commented, continuing the drive through the mostly calm night streets just outside Cheryl's place of work

The three just took time catching up and exchanging stories, Cheryl's involving just how intimidated some of her 'underlings' are of her throughout the day, Toni telling about how she and Sweet Pea constantly dish to each other about the office drama that goes on and Jughead talks about Archie (as per usual). It felt nice, like no time had really passed since all three of them were sat together inside of Jughead's car – Cheryl didn't know the make or model, but it looked vintage in style and quite pretty for a car. Not nearly as much as any of the Blossoms' ones, since looks and class were at the top of the family's priorities. A warm, nostalgic feeling settled in her heart while grasping Toni's hand tightly.

Once they finally reached Cheryl's place in ten minutes give or take, Jughead actually got out of the car along with them.

"Can't send you off without a hug, c'mon, you really think you can get off the hook without one?" He joked with a tender, friendly smile with outstretched arms in front of Cheryl, who only rolled her eyes halfway, not her full on oh-my-god-you-can't-be-serious ones. She of course hugged him and let him do the same with Toni.

"Have a safe drive back and when you get home make sure to tell Archie that I'm going to absolutely own his ass in MarioKart." The cherry haired bombshell made sure to add in her goodbye making Jug smile.

"Will do, have a good night, you two." It wasn't long before he left, though he did make sure to stay long enough to assure that they walked to the door safely.

Cheryl unlocked the door and both of them let themselves in as she locked the door again. Outside she'd already seen that Reggie was home since his car was in the driveway. That reminded her, she had to tell him about her coming out before the headlines announced it and figured that'd be a jarring way to find out. So, it had to come from her.

Her gaze followed to where Toni already flopped on the couch, sifting through the channels for anything to watch.

Within a couple minutes, Reggie walked out wearing a normal t-shirt with sweatpants, and his hair was wet, so he probably just had a shower.

"Cher! Toni, what a pleasant surprise!" He said with a wide smile filling his face. "How was your day at work?"

"Fine, now I need to tell you something."

Toni appeared to be half watching them as well as the ridiculous yet entertaining TLC show she'd switched on, "Okay? What is this about?" Reggie said, his voice a little unsure and wavering. After all, it unnerved him whenever Cheryl was this serious and vague.

"Well, in the words of Jennifer Garner, you get to exhale now, Reggie." Her tone shifted, more light and a light smile on her face. So that was confusing.

"What?" He'd never seen Love, Simon, even though Kevin always rambled on about it.

"Starting tomorrow, the whole world will know that I'm a lesbian and this whole thing was fake, so I...came out." She told him more explicitly explaining it.

His eyes widened at the news, not in a way suggesting he was upset or angry or anything, just surprised that it happened, "Wow…" That was the first word he could think to say. Relief filled his eyes now. As if he really could begin to breathe easier starting this day forward. "That's...that's great...so, how did this happen?"

"Just gave a statement to an article that'll be published tomorrow, don't worry I didn't out you, I'd never do that, Reggie. You can do it yourself on your own time." She said truthfully. "Now, I may be ruthless, but outing anyone else is where I don't go." Unlike my dear twin brother… she wanted to add, but stopped herself. 

"Yeah, thanks Cher, I really appreciate it." He smiled in response, standing in front of the refrigerator door attempting to find something appealing to have at this time of night. "I woulda been fine if you did, just so you know." Reggie informed her before he drank some of the orange juice they had in the fridge from the carton. Something that annoyed the hell out of Cheryl, as much as she did deeply care for him. Those little things that simultaneously annoy you about someone, but also find endearing in a strange way.

"Well, I wouldn't want to assume. Plus I'd hate for you to have to wake up to that. It's one thing for it to be my father and Nana Rose, but it'd be kinda cruel if it was also my until recently fake husband, right?"

"That's true…" He agreed, nodding his head to the side. "Better to be informed, I suppose." No argument to that really.

As expected, Reggie and Toni had plenty to discuss and catch up about while commenting along with Cheryl about the episode of 'My Strange Addiction' they were watching. From examining the awful outfit choices from Cheryl (mostly, Toni offered in a comment here and there about the horrendous color combo of bright orange and red) to the fact that a lot of times the music played way too loudly over the voice over and the awkward obviously staged shots of the person looking off and walking. It lasted until around an hour past midnight or so when Reggie decided to retire to his room, leaving the pair alone out on the couch. Cheryl leaning onto Toni's shoulder.

"So…" Toni breathed out, eyes moving to look to Cheryl for guidance on what to do now. "What shall we do now?"

"Up to you, darling TT." Cheryl said before remembering something. "Actually, I got some ice cream recently that I could share with someone." The cherry haired beauty looked over to her beauteous girlfriend like she was the only star in the sky. "How about it, TT?" Her voice was light, like sunshine whenever she's anywhere near Toni and she smiled around her nickname.

"Let's do it…" Toni agreed excitedly, so that's just what they did. Stay awake past when they usually went to bed sharing Cheryl's stash of strawberry ice cream. It was pure luck that they happened to have a day off the next day. Even Cheryl, since the boss needed a break every now and then as well. After finishing almost an entire tub of the stuff, they fell asleep watching the Real Housewives. One thing not thought possible, yet it happened. 

Eventually Cheryl awoke to sunlight filtering through windows and sounds around her mainly from the coffee machine. Now there's her floral blanket over her as she's laid comfortably on her couch. Toni's already up, sipping her brew of coffee which Cheryl can smell from all the way at the couch, the tart and almost bitter fragrance wafting over to her.

"Morning, babe…" Cheryl said, stretching her arms upwards above her.

"Morning to you, Cherry…" She made her way over, setting the coffee cup down on the fancy coaster. Mainly because Cheryl would freak if there ended up being drink rings on her coffee table. First thing Toni did when she sat down was hug Cheryl and press her lips to her neck softly and sweetly. They ghosted over the edge of her jawline and all Cheryl thought was bliss… Peace, tranquility, love filled butterflies swarming within her stomach. No one else could conjure such a feeling.

"Wait, I totally forgot…" Cheryl said, yesterday's call slipped her mind. "Today's the beginning of the chaos ensuing from yesterday. Do I dare look?" She asked.

"Do it if you feel comfortable." Toni replied, threading her fingers through Cheryl's acrylic stamped ones.

So, she decided to check. The first thing she found in looking at her own name was an article that was titled 'Cheryl Blossom comes out 'I, Cheryl Marjorie Blossom, am a lesbian.' With a subheading below it reading 'CEO Cheryl Blossom of Blossom Corp. reveals her marriage was a 'cover up' for her identity'. With little expectation of much support, she moved to the comment section of the article. Turned out there was more support than she thought, plenty of people congratulating her on living her truth now. Only a few comments were completed with the d-slur, talking about how she must be mistaken and that Reggie is who she should be with instead of any woman. Those ones were few and far between, though.

"Well, it seems the world didn't explode from my coming out, so that's good." 

In fact she got a text from Jug congratulating her because he saw it when checking his phone for the latest news. Her cousin Betty sent her a message of support, though she already knew as well. All was well until her phone buzzed and her ringtone emanated out the tune of S.L.U.T. by Bea Miller. The contact name read 'Devil' code for her dad. 

A great big sigh left her lungs as she pressed the answer button, "Hello father?"

"Cheryl, what is this that I'm reading about you? Are you...you can't be serious…" 

"I'm dead serious, Dad and I don't care what you have to say. Why should it matter? Doesn't it count for something that I'm happy or does that not count if it's not with a man like you and mom wanted for me? Last time I checked, I can make my own choices. Isn't that right?" Cheryl stood up for herself for once, tired of her family controlling her life or acting like they had any such ability. 

Silence. Stinging, intense, empty silence. Ironic that it felt so loud, so powerful, as if it's talons had a grip on her. "I suppose you're right. Maybe this might end up good for us business wise. After all, that kind of thing looks good for partnerships." It was unexpected, surprising, something she never thought possible. Still, afterward is typical to use this as some sort of boost to the company instead of actually really caring about it. Finding it only okay so long as it benefits things. 

"Yeah, because that's definitely why I did it, for more business, can you not make everything about that?"

"I'm simply telling you a possibility, there's no need for such an attitude, young lady, be grateful." 

"Be grateful? For what? That you haven't yelled at me and think of 'oh, some partners will love this and cling to us to prove they care about oppressed groups'? Please…" She said, saying all of the things on her mind without care. "Talk to you another time, Clifford." Not even addressing him in any sense of her father.

"Goodbye Cheryl." His voice was stiff, but you could tell it contained a portion of emotion, of something. A thing left abandoned in the corner from her most of her childhood, like a forgotten heirloom. Perhaps they could start over at some point. Grow a functional working relationship between family without unnecessary pressure points. Someday. Maybe this could progress forward to that. There was hope yet.

Toni's expression said 'well, how did it go?' without any words, just the tender look in her eyes and raising of her eyebrows, "It's not as bad as I thought it would be." She replied, finally shifting her off in the distance gaze to meet warm, safe brown eyes. "Of course he used the situation in some way that it would pull business who would probably just be trying to look good by going, 'Oh let's go get in partnership with the company that the CEO just came out as lesbian to prove we care about the gays!' and that...fake performative allyship bullshit."

Toni nodded, scooting closer to her where she sat on the couch, "I get that, you don't want the only reason he cares is to arbitrarily benefit himself."

"I guess so…" Cheryl said. Toni always knew everything, somehow finding the exact right words to say when she needed them. "You know, I'm so very lucky to have you in my life, have I ever told you that?" 

A bright, glowing, proud smile filled Toni's face, "You have, many times actually." 

Cheryl smiled, freely and kissed her lips like she'd never get to again, cupping her cheeks carefully as she did with Toni's hand placed on her shoulder. Her smile pressed against Cheryl's faded red lipstick. Nothing made the redhead beauty happier than this – the pure happiness she felt with every single time their lips connected, every touch and every time she held her just right.

Toni was her anchor.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm probably going to be updating this soon with the said hangout with Choni and Jarchie! Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
